sam's daughter
by lilangel120
Summary: Alexis uley is the daughter of sam uley, but she hasn't lived with him for the past ten years, but thats all changed now she is back to her dads. but what will happen when she falls for one of her Uncle Jakes best friends Embry, what will her dad and uncle do. what happens when she learns all of the secrets her dad has been keeping from, how will she and Emily get on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lexi Uley was laying down on her queen sized bed with her favourite quilt spread on it. She was laying there reading her favourite book when she was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. The knock pulled her out of her favourite part of the book.

"Lexi, can I please come in?" her grandmother called through the door.

"Come in." Lexi yelled back.

"Hey sweetie we need to talk." her grandmother said opening the door and walking over to Lexi's bed where she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong grandma?" she asked sounding scared of what her grandma had to say.

"Lexi I think it is time for you to go and live with your dad. You are sixteen years old now and that is the age your mother and father agreed that you would go back to live with him." her grandmother said.

"But why grandma? Why should I go and live with a man who doesn't love me. If he loved me he would have kept me with him and not sent me away to you" Lexi said looking to her grandmother.

"Lexi your father loves you very deeply, but at that time he couldn't keep you. There are many things that I don't know about my son Sam but the one thing I can tell you for sure is he loves you, you are his baby girl, his princess, and his world." Her grandmother explained.

"Grandmother, I can't go and live with him, I don't care if it's because of my age. My father has had nothing to do with me since I was six, that's ten years grandma. Ten. Not eight, not seven, not six but ten years." Lexi yelled at her grandmother.

"Lexi you are going and that's final. I want you to pack your bags. You are leaving tomorrow at ten in the morning." Her grandmother said sternly and walked out of the room.

(Lexi's POV)

2 hours later

My name is Alexis Uley but everyone including my family calls me Lexi. Well the family I know that is. I haven't heard, seen or spoken to my father Sam Uley since I was six; it was two years then since he dropped me off with my grandma, who I love, with all my heart.

But then I had to go and live with him in La push, I couldn't believe she was making me move back there. I know he had a fiancée named Emily, who I had never met before. My grandma did but I wasn't allowed to meet her because my father didn't want her to even know I existed. I knew my dad was ashamed of me. Why? I didn't know, because I hadn't done anything for him to be.

Well I packed my bags then since there was no way I was getting out of that, so it looked like I was going back to La Push the next day. I wondered if dad was even going to pick me up at the airport when I reach because he had never been on time as long as I knew but I hoped he would be just that one time.

I pulled all my clothes out of my wardrobe and began to put them into my suitcase only leaving out my pyjamas and my clothes for the next day. I grabbed my other prized items and put them into my case as well. I zipped the case up and then went and laid down on my bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep, into a dream I never had before.

"Lexi walk to daddy come on you can do it."

I could see my father sitting on the floor where there was a two year old me. I was fighting my way to walk over to him as he called me. I could see a smile on his face, one that i hadn't seen in years. It seemed like a faded memory in my head that I could only just remember. I looked so happy in it that I didn't know if I was dreaming or having a flash back to when I was a kid. I finally made it to him and he picked me up and threw me in to the air.

I awoke to my grandma shaking me.

"Lexi its time to get up we have to leave for the airport in an hour so you need to get up and have a shower." my grandma said shaking me once again.

"Ok grandma I'm up." I said as I threw the covers off me and got out of my nice warm bed.

"I'll see you down stairs Lexi" grandma said as she walked out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I hopped in and took a nice shower, when a flash back hit me.

(flash back)

I looked around and there I was sitting in the bath, but I wasn't alone. My dad was sitting in the bath with me. I was playing in the bath, just being a two year old kid. It was like my dad had nothing to worry about and all that mattered was me and him. My favourite time was bath time when I lived with my dad, because it was the only time he wasn't worrying about something and that he had some time to spend with me. It was like a carefree bath time as it was our father daughter time and I would make it last for hours and hours just to spend time with my dad. It was the only time I felt like I was my father's world and it meant the world to me as well.

(End of flash back)

I snapped out of my flash back shaking my head a couple of times. I missed those days so much. I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower grabbing my towel. I got dressed. I was wearing my ripped skinny jeans and my black tank top. I walked over to the bathroom mirror and grabbed my makeup. I finished and walked down stairs where grandma was wait for me.

I could hear her sing in the kitchen as I walked down the stairs and into the hall. I walked straight into the kitchen where I saw her making pancakes for me like she did whenever I was upset or it was an important day. Well, I guessed it was that day, the day I was leaving for good to live with my dad. I had a bitter feeling that my grandma hadn't told dad my plans yet but I knew I would have to do so when I got there.

As much as I told grandma that I hated my dad I still really loved him and couldn't wait to see him again. But I was scared of what my dad would say when he saw me. I wondered if he was proud of me or not. I just had to wait and see how it would go.

I ate my pancakes silently; as that was going to be the last time I was ever going to eat my grandma's tastiest pancakes. No one else could cook the way she did except my dad. I missed my dad's cooking. It was the best in the world and no one could beat it, not even my grandma who owned her own dinner in town. Don't get me wrong I loved grandma's cooking but I loved dad's more. I suddenly didn't care my grandma was making me move back to my dad's place. I was going to go back to being daddy's little girl again.

After breakfast grandma sent me upstairs to grab my bags and to bring them down. I did that without putting up a fight. I grabbed my bags and walked them out to the car which grandma had opened while I was getting them downstairs. As soon as my bags were in the boot I climbed in the passenger seat, next to grandma. Grandma pulled out of the driveway and we were off on the long drive to the airport, an hour away.

We finally pulled into the airport car park and grandma found a parking spot where she parked her car. I hopped out as soon as the car came to a stop and ran around to the back of the car as grandma popped the boot open. I quickly grabbed my bags and slammed the boot shut before turning to grandma and giving her a hug.

"Lexi I am sorry but you are going to have to take yourself inside and make sure you get on your plane." grandma said as she handed me my plane ticket and passport.

"It's okay. Bye grandma. I'll see you soon when you come to visit me at dad's place. Love you." I said as I kissed her cheek and give her a hug.

"Love you too Lexi. Goodbye" she said as I turned away from her and began to walk away.

I walked towards the terminal, not looking back as I willed myself not to cry. As I walked in the check in for my plane I had to run a bit to the line as I was a little late. I checked in and made my way to the gate. I boarded the plane and took my seat. I heard someone cough and I looked up to see a boy about the age of eighteen standing there. He had dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He was tall; to top off his looks he had tattoos all up his arms. He was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black top.

"Excuse me miss is there any chance you can stand up so I may get past you?" he asked, as I stood up so he could move past me to the window seat.

"My name is Alexis by the way, it is not miss and I happened to hate it when I am called miss, and most people call me Lexi so you can call me that as well if you want to." I said with a big smile as he took his seat.

"Well it is nice to meet you Alexis, by the way my name is James, and I am sorry for calling you miss. So where are you heading to anyway? You seem a bit young to head off on a holiday on your own." he asked me, returning the smile I had given him when he sat down.

"Well I am heading to my dad's place because I am moving back home after I spent a couple of years away with some family. So where are you heading to?" I replied.

"Well as for me I am on my way to see an old family friend who I haven't seen in many years." he said to me with a very large smile.

"So where does your friend happen to live in Washington" I asked him.

"Well my family friend lives in a small town called Forks in Washington. What about your dad? Where does he happen to live?" he replied to me as he turned his head to look out the window.

"Oh! He lives in a small place near Forks called La Push. But you have probably never heard of it before as not many people have. It is where my mum and dad were born and so was I. My dad still lives there but my mum moved away a couple of years ago." I said as he turned his head back to face me.

"Oh! Well I hope to see you around when I am in Forks" James said to me with a smile.

"Yeah maybe." I replied before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

DREAM

There I was sitting in the passenger seat of my dad's GT pickup truck. There is grandpa Billy, Jake, and me. Dad had let Grandpa Billy take his truck, along with me we were driving along the road heading towards the beach. Dad met us there having taken grandmas' car down to the beach; he had everything we needed to go swimming. I and Uncle Jake had run off towards the water and jumped in, leaving grandpa and dad alone on the beach. I was six years old and we were in Callie.

I was woken up by someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see James, with his hands on my arm. I smiled at him as he let go.

"Alexis it is time to wake up now." he said with a smile.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked him.

"We just landed. It's time to get off the plane." he replied.

"Oh! Thanks" I said as I stood up.

"Hey before you go can I ask you for your phone number so I can get hold of you for a while I'm in town so we can hang out." he asked me

"Sure." I said to him, as he took his phone out. I quickly punched in his number and handed his phone back to him.

"I'll text you later." he said as I began to walk towards the exit.

"Okay. Well I'll talk to you later then." I called back.

I walked through the gate and began to look around for someone I knew. I looked around for five minutes then went and grabbed my bags. I headed back to the entrance and began to look around again when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see a boy about a year older than me standing right behind me.

"What the hell?" I said turning around to face the guy.

"What? No hello Uncle Jacob Black? What didn't you miss me at all while I hadn't been around you? I thought we were closer than that and it's only been a year since I saw you last. You didn't even recognise me at all. Still I love you too." he said sarcastically with a pout and then opened his arms to me for a bear hug. I couldn't believe that my dad had let my uncle Jake pick me up from the airport. He was the only one I had seen from my mum's family, but he had only stayed for a couple of days.

"Uncle Jake how could I not recognise you?" I said as I launched myself into his arms and didn't let him go for a good ten minutes.

"Ok well do you have your bags? I have to get you to your dad's place before he sends out a search party for us. It is good to have you home at last Lexi, we have all missed you lots." he said as he let me go.

"Yep I have my bags right here, and it is good to be home. I missed this place too. I cannot believe I'm finally home after ten years." I said as I grabbed my bags.

"Here let me take me take them." Uncle Jake said taking my bags from me.

"Ok Uncle Jake lead the way." I said with a smile.

We walked out of the airport and all the way to the car park where I saw a truck I could assume was his. He put my bags in the back then unlocked the cab of the truck so I could hop in. As soon as he climbed in he turned the engine on and pulled out of his parking spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Jake and I drove the way back home, not speaking a word to one another the whole way. It wasn't in a bad way but it was the kind where you both know you have nothing to say to the one another. I loved my Uncle Jake, but I couldn't say anything because I knew I had nothing to say to him. I looked out of the window during the whole drive. I couldn't believe how much everything had changed over the years that I had been gone for.

We finally pulled up in front of my dad's house. It hadn't changed at all on the outside. I spotted my dad standing on the porch, watching the road, waiting for something or someone. He ran down the front steps to the car as it came to a complete stop in the drive way. As soon as I hopped out of the car I was pulled into a bear hug by my dad. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around in the air. He then gently put me back down on to the ground and went to grab my bags from the the truck.

"Hey sweetie," my dad said, finally speaking.  
"Hey dad!" I said not looking at him at all.  
"Sweetie, Emily can't wait to meet you. I know you are probably mad at me for not being around the last ten years but you have to understand that I was always there with you even if I wasn't there in person and I know you probably think I'm mean for never letting you meet Emily before, but it was for you own well-being." Dad said as he led the way inside the house.  
"Yeah, whatever Dad" I said to him averting my eyes all the way.  
"Emily, there here." dad called out. I could hear someone coming down stairs, towards us.  
"Oh! Sweetie you must be Alexis, I'm Emily" she said as she hugged me.

I looked at her and noticed she had three scars that ran the whole length of her face. She noticed me staring at the scars and I quickly looked down at the ground not wanting to make Emily think that I thought of her as a freak. But all she did was place a hand under my chin and gently raise my head up so I was looking her in the eyes.

"Sweetie it's okay. I know you are just fascinated to know what happened to cause the scares." she said to me with a smile.  
"Sorry Emily I didn't mean to stare, but if you don't mind can you please tell me what happened to your face?" I asked quietly looking down again.  
"It was a bear attack sweetie." Emily said looking over at my dad, sharing a look, like there was something more to the story.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I asked about it." I said quietly.  
"It's okay. How about I show you to your room and then if you want we can make some cupcakes? If you want too…" Emily said to me, with a smile.  
"Sure." I said smiling back at her. I couldn't believe that I already liked Emily. She seemed like my kind of a person, and I couldn't wait to get to know her more.

Emily led the way upstairs and all along the walls were photos of me that I didn't even know my dad had. There was one of me, standing in my Grandmas' kitchen with six trays of cupcakes, some were decorated with flowers, some just had chocolate icing on them and some had purple icing with stars, I had to be seven in the photo. Another was of my tenth birthday. It was of me with grandma, there was a wolf cake in front of me. I laughed as the memory hit me. At that time I was fascinated with wolfs. I still am, they are my favourite animals in the world.

"Oh! I see you have spotted the photos that your dad has of you. Those are your dad's favourite photos. Your dad was a mess when your Grandma called last night and said that you hated him." Emily said noticing that I had stopped in front of my tenth birthday photo.  
"I was just upset that no one had told me that I was going to move back in with him, because he's been out of my life for the past ten years. So where did he get the photos anyway I didn't think anyone had copies of these apart from Grandma." I said looking at the photos once again.  
"Your grandma sent them to your dad and he had them framed as soon as he got them." Emily said as she opened the door next to her.

I walked into the room. I hadn't realised it was my room from when I was a kid. It hadn't changed that much, only now it had a queen bed in it instead of the toddler bed it had when I was in it last. I spun around in my room. I looked over towards, Emily who had a smile on her face. I had dropped my bags on the floor. I picked them back up then put them in a coroner of the room, then walked back to Emily who was already on her way down stairs, and towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it to the kitchen shortly after Emily, and she was already taking out the things we need to make the cupcake, I looked over to see Emily pulling out choc-chips and looked down at the ground, I hated the fact that I couldn't be like normal people of my age, who loved to eat chocolate and did eat it a lot, but me I couldn't have it like that. It really sucks to be allergic to chocolate but that's what I am. Emily set them down on the bench then went to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries, and brought them over before going back and getting everything else.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Emily asked me look at me with concern

"I can't have chocolate it makes me get really sick." I said looking at her.

"Well how bout we make some chocolate and some strawberries? Your dad made me get them for you but he wouldn't tell me why. He told me to ask, if you want to make some cupcakes, and if the boys try to eat the strawberry ones I'll beat them up with a fry pan and I'm sure your dad and Uncle would beat the living hell out of them if they ate them and left you the chocolate ones because your dad has told them all that they were to stay away from the strawberries because there not for them to eat" Emily said with a smile.

"Ok so let make these now so that there ready soon" I said as Emily hand me a bowl.

I put everything for the cupcakes in the, bowl to make them. We quickly made up the batter before putting them in the oven. I began to look for the places where everything we had out went, while Emily began to wash the dishes, Emily and I dried them after I had finished putting everything away in the cupboard, I finished drying and putting away the dishes as the timer went off for the cupcakes to come out of the oven, I let Emily get them out of the oven, after she point out to me were the cooling racks, were and I grabbed two out while she was getting the cup-cakes out of the oven.

"They smell delicious, I can't wait till they are cool another for us to eat." I said smiling at Emily.

"How about I make us something to eat, because it's only us at home, your dad had to go out to see some friends." Emily said.

"Yeah sure Emily, if it's not too much." I said to Emily.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make it?" Emily said

"Ok Emily." I said sitting at the on the other side of the breakfast bar.

I watched as Emily made two chicken and salad, rolls for us and then grabbed two plates and put the rolls on them before placing one in front of me and the other in front of her, when she sat down next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily and I ate our rolls, then I took our plates and washed them up for us. I checked the cupcakes to see if they were cool as the front door opened and slammed shut as someone walked into the house. I heard Emily tell someone to calm down before they go into the kitchen because I was in there. I looked up as my dad walked in.

"Hey sweetie." Dad said walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug, that I could hardly breathe because of.

"D...Daddy...I...I...c...can't... breathe" I said as he lightened his hold.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said kissing the top of my head.

"That's ok daddy." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"So what did you and Emily do while I was out?" he asked as we broke away from the hug and he went and sat down.

"Oh! We made cupcakes, then had something to eat, what were you doing?" I replied sitting down next to him.

"Well I went to go see some of my friends, what are you going to do now, sweetie?" he said with a smile as the kitchen door opened and Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Ok I might go for a walk if it's ok, I won't be long dad, I just want to go have a look round?" I asked as I stood up out of my seat, and stretched my arms up into the air.

" Its fine sweetie but take your phone with you, but before you leave give me your phone so I can put both mine and Emily's numbers in it as well as you have uncle Jakes' number, I'll also put Pauls' number in there." he said as I grabbed my Iphone my grandma had given me for my birthday early in the year, out of my pocket, and handed it over to him.

I waited to for him to finish putting in the numbers, before it was handed back to me, I walked over to Emily, and gave her a hug before walking towards the front door. I walked out into the street taking my phone out of my pocket and going into my contacts, finding my best friend Josephine's' number. I kept walking till I came to the cliffs that sat near the house. I sat down with my legs hanging over the edge, which wasn't the smartest thing to do because it was a ten foot droop to the water which was below me.

(ok everyone I thought I should tell that J=Josephine and L=Lexi )

L: Hey Jose

J: Hey Lexi WRDU?

L: I'm at my dad's place now, WBU?

J: NMJC, so whats it like?

L: Its good just outside sitting on the cliff.

J:Cool so how long you there for?

L: I'm here 4 good, need to find a job, here.

J:What no more, forever 21 for you?

L: Nope, finished up for good, don't know WUT I'm going to do.

J: Well I don't know, find a place around there, try a dinner see if they have a job for u.

L: I will but I'm not sure if I can I might just see WUT comes up.

J: Ok so hows ur dad?

L: He's good hws ur parents doing with the fight have they quieted down yet?

J: Not really been spending most of my time with Tim and Luke.

L: Kk what James doing though he can't get away from it like you can?

J: Hes' at nana and pas' till the end of the summer so he doesn't have to be there for the fights.

L:That's good so how are u doing?

J: Lexi I'm fine I told you that.

L: I'm sorry I'm just worried about you.

J: Well I'm fine you don't need to worry about me.

L: Kk well, I have to go will talk 2 you later

J: Bye Lexi.

L: Bye Jose.

I exited out of my messages and put my phone in my pocket before turning so I could stand up. I brushed myself off and began to walk back home. That sounded strange, me calling my dad's place home it was something I was going to have to get use to. I walked up the drive to see somebody standing on the front porch talking to my dad, I tried to work them out but couldn't when I got close enough that I could hear my dad speaking I heard the guys name and I couldn't believe it, I bolted up the stairs and passed my dad. Throwing my arms around Uncle Paul, he wasn't my real uncle but I had known him all my life so I called him my uncle.

"Wow if it isn't my little Lexi, look how big you have gotten? How long has it been since I have seen you last, what ten years princess." Uncle Paul said with a smile wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and kissing my forehead gently.

"Hey uncle Paul, yeah its been ten years since I seen you last, so how have you been?" I asked as we broke apart.

"I'm good, what about you?" he replied with a smile.

"I am good so what have you been up to?" I said smiling back.

"Nothing much Lexi so what have you been up to lately?" he said.

"I haven't really done anything, well I'm going to go see Emily ok?" I said as I walked pasted them and into the house.

I walked into the kitchen where Emily was and walked up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and then we broke apart and Emily grabbed a strawberry cupcake, and handed it to me. I nodded thank you and sat down to eat it, it was wonder full.

I ate my cupcake then stood up and headed up stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which was rear for me to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to someone gently knocking on my bedroom door. I didn't get up, I just rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning to see the sun light coming in through my window. I graded one of my pillows and pulled it over my head, to block out the sun light. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I took the pillow off of my head and placed it down next to me. I rolled over to face the clock that was on the bedside table.  
I was surprised to see it was ten am. I had gone to bed at three pm which meant I had been asleep for fourteen hours straight. This wasn't new to me. There were often days were I would sleep for eighteen hours. Bet what had surprized me was no one had woke me up for dinner. I didn't think my dad or Emily would let me not eat dinner but they seemed to have just let me sleep.  
I noticed someone had put the covers over me sometime while I was asleep the night before. I gently folded the covers so they were off me and got out of bed. I looked down at what I was wearing, the same clothes I had on the day before. I walked over to my stuff and grabbed out a black tank top and a pair of jeans before grabbing the towel hanging on the back of the door.  
I walk out of my room and to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. I got dressed and then dried my hair with my towel. I grabbed my hair brush from my bag and ran it through my hair, till it was thoroughly brushed.  
Soon as I was done I walked out of my room and down stairs to the kitchen, where I went to the cupboard and pulled out the bread and peanut butter. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and waited for it to be done i heard someone walk in and turned to see my dad standing near the door.  
"Morning sweetie how are you feeling today, did you sleep ok?" he asked walking in and sitting down. "Morning dad yeah I slept ok. Who put my blankets on me last night when i was asleep" I asked him as the toaster popped up and I grabbed my toast out quickly buttering it and put it on the plate I had grabbed out of the cupboard. "I did sweetie why?" he replied. "I was just wondering who did it." I said with a smile, then picked up my plate and walked over to the seat next to where my dad was sitting and put it down and sat down next to him. "Oh ok sweetie so what are you planning to do today?" he asked me as I took a bit of my toast. "I don't know yet, I think I might unpack my bags then call uncle Jake and see what he is up to today, and see if I can hang out with him." I said in between bites of my toast. "Ok sweetie but I think your uncle has things to do. Why don't you call your grandpa and see what he is doing because he might take you fishing if you asked or you could go see Sue and hang out with her. I know she has been busting to see you since you got here yesterday." he said looking me up and down. "Ok if Uncle Jake is busy, I'll go see sue for an hour then go see grandpa for a bit." I said as I finished my toast and stood up to put plate in the sink. "Ok sweetie do that if you want." he said to me as I turned to face him. "Ok dad well I'm going to go put my hair up and grab my phone." I said.  
I walked out of the kitchen and walked straight up stairs and grabbed a hair brush and a hair tie and put my hair up, then grabbed my phone and head back down stairs and into the kitchen. I still hadn't seen Emily anywhere. I walked back to where my dad was still sitting down drinking a cup of coffee.  
"Hey dad where is Emily?" I asked as I walked over to next to him. "Emily went to organise something for me today, she will be home later."he said looking up at me. "Ok dad." I said as l wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'm going to go call grandpa."  
I let him go and walked out of the kitchen and out to the brander. I pulled out my phone and searched through my contacts to find my grandpa's number. Finding it I hit call, and waited for him to answer the phone. "Hello angel." answered my grandpa using my nickname he had given me, when he picked up the phone. "Hey grandpa what are you doing today?" I asked him "Not much angel why?" he said "Can I come over and spend some time with you today?" I asked "Sure, but get your dad to drive you over and if he says no tell him to call me." he said. "Ok grandpa, I'll see you soon." I said. "See you soon angel bye." he replied. "Bye grandpa" I said hanging up the phone.  
As I turned to walk back inside I heard a loud howl, it sounded like a wolf was in trouble, I turned back around to face the woods as my dad came rushing out the house to see what was going on.  
"Alexis go inside now and up to your room don't come down till I get you."he said turning me and pushing me towards the door, as fast as he could. "What's going on daddy" I asked him getting really scared. "I don't know baby just do what I asked I'll keep you safe no matter what now go as fast as you can" he said giving me a quick hug. "Ok daddy." I said doing as he asked me to do.  
When I hit my room I quietly shut my door and jumped down on my bed. I had never heard my dad so worried in my life. As i laid there I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: hey everyone i thought i should tell you i have this up on another page, that i uses, it is a head but not by much but if you want a link then privet message me and i'll send it to you


	7. Chapter 7

There I was sitting in a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest, surrounded by these tiny little bell shaped blue flowers. I wasn't the only one there, I was sitting next to a guy who I had no idea who he was, but I didn't want to move it felt right sitting this close to him even though I didn't know him at all. I was like I never wanted to be apart from him again, in well forever however long that would be.

It didn't feel like a normal dream to me at all. I had no idea what was going on, this wasn't the first time I had had a dream like this. They actually happened quite often to me, and generally I would pay them no mind but I got this feeling that this one would be with me for a while.

I was awoken by "Lexi wake up". I rolled over opening my eyes to see my uncle Jake leaning over me. I screamed as I jump up out of my bed, sending uncle Jake flying to the ground I could hear people running up the stairs as fast as they could, then my door was thrown open as wide as it could to reveal my dad, Uncle Paul, the guy from my dream, and three other guys all standing in the doorway, dad, uncle Paul and the three other guys all came in leaving the guy from my dream standing in my doorway. Everyone who had ran into my room apart from my dad all ran over to uncle Jake, dad just made a beeline straight to where I was laying on my bed clutching my side.

I notice the guy from my dream had a really concerned look on his face, but all I could do was see the fact that he was even better looking in real life than in my dream. my dad turned to look at him, and the guy gave my dad a look that said 'I can't help it' that had me puzzled, what couldn't he help I guess I was going to have to find out myself, and maybe some fresh baked chocolate chip muffins as well to loosen my dad and uncles tongs a bit, that always worked for me to get what I want from them, without having to beg too much. I turned to look at uncle Jake who was now on his feet, looking at the situation that was unfolding in front of us at that very moment.

"Ah ah um ah ah um" the boy said under my dad's watchful gaze.

"Yes embry have you got something to say?" my dad asked looking him up and down several time while he waited for an answer. "No Sam I don't have anything to say," the boy who I had just learned name was Embry said looking down at the floor as quickly as he could.

"Dad stop being mean." I said looking at my dad hardly showing him I meant it. I saw my dad's eyes soften as he looked at me, working out I didn't like the way he was acting, right at that very moment in time.

"Embry can you please go down stair, while we sort out Lexi and Jake, and wait so we can sort this out without Lexi being in the room?" my dad said as I looked around the room uncle Jake looked like he was about to lose it at any moment now.

I watched as Embry ran as fast as he could out of my room like he was on fire and made his way down stairs falling over and rolling down stairs instead of walking, I start to get scared he was badly hurt from the fall. I looked around the room to see each and everyone of them had a weird look on their face as I stared at each and everyone of them they seem to snap out of it.

"Sorry Lex about scaring you when I woke you up, I didn't mean to but your dad said you had been asleep for the last six hours and you had gone to bed at three yesterday which he didn't think was good for you and I happen to agree with him," uncle Jake said as he stood up off the ground and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Ouch that hurt uncle Jake," I said as he touched my ribs knowing they hadn't been fixed properly yet and I had probably rebroke the part that had started to heal already, which meant I was going to be in pain for the next couple of months.

"What's wrong Lex?" uncle Jake asked as everyone looked at me.

"Oh I probably just hurt my ribs again i broke three a couple of weeks ago when I was with some friends, I'm fine really." I said looking at each of them.

"No you are not why didn't you tell me when you got here?"

"Daddy what's going on with everyone?" I asked my dad, sitting up and swinging my legs off my bed.

"You'll find out later sweetie after I've had a word to the boy about some rules to do with what's going on then I'll let him come up and explain it to you it not my job sweetie." dad said as the others all walked out of my room.

"Ok daddy I'm going to grab another shower while you go downstairs to talk to him ok, I'm fine by the way dad I was just shocked when I woke up by the fact uncle Jake was leaning over me." I said as I stood up.

"Sure sweetie I'll see you when you're done in there, and come down stairs I might get Emily to take you to see Carlos when she has time because I don't think it's good for you to be sleeping as much as you are" he said with a large smile.

"Sure dad whatever." I said as I walked over to my stuff.

I faintly heard my dad leaving my room and walking downstairs while I was walking over to my clothes but I took no notice to him leave. I began to look for a change of clothes, when I came across a pair of my daisy dukes that were black then began to look for a top to go with them. i finally found out my American flag top, also grabby a hoody I had stolen of my best friend Chance, a while back.

It was one of my favourite ones chance had never asked for it back, well to be more exacted chance never got the chance to grab it back off me after he lent it to me, I could still remember the day like it was yesterday.

(memory)  
It was just a normal day like any other, Chance, Jenna, Sophia, Chris, Jordan, Luke, Ashley and me were all hanging out at the pier, we should never have been there in the first place, but that day we had decide to skip school and do something else which is how we ended up at the pier, well chance said maybe we should go swimming the Jordan thought it would be fun to jump of the pier, the first couple of jumps we all did were fine, the others went off to the bathroom and to get something to drink and eat, while me and Chance continued jumping but then about five minutes after Chances' third dive i noticed he still hadn't come back up, i screamed as loud as i could and people from all around came running towards to see what was wrong as soon as they got there I manage to get the words out that Chance hadn't come back up from the water. Soon the coast guard were there and they had divers out in the water looking for Chance.

Snapping out of my memory I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my room quickly making my way to the bathroom. After I had a quick shower and got dressed, in my shorts and top, then i walked out the bathroom, while i pulled on my hoodie. I made my way to the stairs, but i stopped as I reached the top and turned round and walked back to my room and grabbed my hair brush and walked back to the bathroom and brushed my hair and pulled it up. I finished doing my hair then walked out and went back to my bedroom and put my hairbrush away, and then I walked back towards the stairs but stopped half way down when I heard raised voices.


End file.
